Mowgli's Mother
by Alpha Espada
Summary: What would happen if a lamia would find an infant Mowgli instead of Bagheera and take him under her care? My OC is used in this story R
1. A Raining Night

It was a dark, stormy and rainy night in the deep jungle with most creatures taking shelter from the terrible storm. But there is one creature a lamia no less was slowly going through the dark jungle but if one would look closer she was completely distraught and devastated as if she went through hell and lost everything. That's what happened when she not only lost her mate but her only naga child to the fangs and claws of Shere Khan The Tiger.

It all happened when the lamia with brown eyes and long dark hair, a nice figure with a scarlet red snakes tail of 35ft. and the naga who like the lamia also has brown eyes and brown hair with a well toned human body with a brown snake tail of 33ft. being with their infant naga child who like his parents have brown eyes, his hair is dark brown but his tail is only 5ft long. They were preparing to sleep together for the night after a long day in their large nest on one of the ancient trees of the jungle. But when the lamia felt the storm coming she decided and convinced her mate to take them to one of the lamia's former homes which was a deep cave for better shelter from the bad weather.

Unknown to them that Shere Khan was in their part of the jungle after an ambush on a group of traveling humans but thanks to a few hunters they manage to fend off the self proclaimed lord of the jungle away from them but sadly the damage was done. As the tiger manage to take some of traveler's lives including the parents of a certain baby who was lost in the attack. Not satisfied with his kill Shere Khan continues on doing in any other creature unlucky enough to cross paths with the murderous tiger and soon he will cross paths with the lamia family.

And as if it were an destined encounter Shere Khan and the lamia family met and quickly the Naga went on the defensive as he was willing to protect his family. Shere Khan rather amused at the naga's action in defense decided to take his time with them until he saw the young naga-cub in the lamia's arms. The Lamia shields her baby away from the menacing tiger and then her mate tells her without taking his eyes off Shere Khan tells her to go somewhere safe before the storm arrives as they can feel the wind picking up while hearing the trees roaring while being blown from the storm. At first she was against her mate not wanting to leave him but realized that their and herself would in great danger if she were to stay with him.

So with that the lamia takes her child and went off to a safe place away from a certain battle to the death. While the tiger tries to go after them he was stopped by the naga as he blocks him from going after her. This angers Shere Khan as the tiger attacks the naga swiping him with his claws. But the naga is too agile with his human half as he dodges the tiger's claws but unfortunately Shere Khan then attacks his tail slashing and biting it at first the it wasn't too bad for the naga as uses his tail to fight the tiger mostly using it as a whip or would try to coil him but the tiger would some how escapes the naga's coils.

But over the coarse of their battle the naga would lose blood with every strong and sharp movements he makes and soon he started to get sluggish and feeling light headed to which Shere Khan noticed and took advantage of this and quickly to on the offensive while the naga feeling the effects of blood loss would try anything to fend of the tiger. Meanwhile the lamia with her child close to her went into hiding in her former cave home with the storm coming closer she hoped and prayed that her mate had won his fight against Shere Khan.

After what would feel like forever of waiting the lamia with her child sleeping peacefully in her coils waited and waited and then felt a presence entering the cave hoping it was her mate's she carefully uncoils herself and leaves her infant sleeping in her nest and in his own coils. When the lamia went to see who it was entering her cave she stunned and horrified to see a dirty and bloodied Shere Khan entering the cave with his mouth and neck covered in blood of her fallen mate. Shere Khan loved the expression that the lamia had on her face and started to torment her by saying that her cub fall the same fate as his father. With the words that the tiger said they only fueled her resolve of protecting her young and avenging her deceased lover and mate.

At first it was a stand off between a murderous tiger and a defending lamia it was a question of who would attack first. But then as they prepare to attack each other almost if on q a bolt of lighting came crashing down in front of the cave and with that Shere Khan and the Lamia came at each other with everything they got. When they clashed the lamia shot her tail strait towards the tiger's neck and quickly coils around it and like that she immediately started to squeeze the tiger's neck.

Before she started to squeeze his neck Shere Khan quickly takes a swipe at her with his claws only for her shielding herself with her arms which took the slashing but she pushes the tiger away from and continues to constrict around his neck. Knowing that he's running out of time and air Shere Khan claws and bites down on the lamia's tail thinking that she would have to let him go. At first she was enduring the pain that the tiger was inflicting on her tail until she couldn't anymore but before releasing him the lamia maneuvers her coils into a spring fashion and launches the tiger out of her cave home and into the darkness of the stormy night. At first she waited in anticipation knowing the tiger won't give up that easily but after waiting for a while and no sigh of the dreaded tiger the lamia then turns back into the cave knowing that at least her naga-cub was safe for the moment.

Then suddenly out of the darkness in a surprise attack Shere Khan charges and pounces on top of the lamia unable to react in time the mother lamia impacting her head against a large stone knocking her out cold. After a while the lamia slowly gains consciousness and as she gets herself up to her horror she slowly started to recall what happend and then in dead silence she realized that Shere Khan has attacked her from behind and then blacked out. Then it dawned on her what she feared the most, what she hoped would never happen until she went back into her cave hoping just hoping that her only baby naga was alright and safe.

But when she reached her old nest deep in the cave it was covered in red but her child was no where to be found but finds a strong scent of the tiger. The Lamia frantically search the entire cave and even though the storm still rages she searched around the area for her young only to find nothing of any trace of the naga-cub. Until she stumbles on the site of her beloved mate on the jungle floor. She quickly went over to him only when she touched him he was cold as ice and then she noticed all the deep wounds he received from the tiger from his tail to his human torso. To her heartbreak she finally breaks down crying over her naga lover's lifeless body as she weeps and cries in pain as she lost everything she ever cared about.

She cries because the tiger stole everything that is happiness to her. Eventually after while of crying and sobbing she got herself together and with her hands and coils she digs a hole for her fallen mate giving him and her lost child a proper burial.

Afterwards she would put flowers on their grave and leaves still devastated and destroyed emotionally as the storm calms as it only rains The distraught but emotionless lamia went aimlessly around the jungle not knowing or cared on what to do next or where she would end up until when she reached a river bank she heard a faint cry snapping her out of her current state. When she heard the cry again curiously she follows it to it's source until she finds a wrecked canoe on the side of the riverbank as she came closer to it she heard the cry again and this time it was loud.

When she looked inside the canoe she finds a basket and to her surprise she finds a human baby. She looked around to see if any other human was around only to find no one only just the human infant. Thinking that he was lost the lamia can't possibly leave him by himself as he's too young to survive on his own and with so many predators around he be easy prey. When she took another look at the baby he reminded her of her own who sadly was lost forever. Then something came into her mind she thinks that maybe fate is giving her a second chance on having a happy life. But after giving much needed though she decides to take the baby boy under her care. So the lamia takes the basket with the baby inside out of the wrecked canoe and into her arms which were covered with scars from the tiger's claws. She looked at the baby who when he sees her he smiles warmly to her like she's his mother. The lamia smiles and started to tear up a bit but got herself back.

"So I guess it's just you and me now huh. But don't worry I'm here for you even though your not mine or we're not the same species I promise you by my solemn word I'll take care of you and protect you. Hmmm such a sweet boy you are but you don't have a name. So what should I call you?"said the lamia as she curls up under a tree near the riverbank thinking a name for the baby. Until she saw a frog hoping towards the river.

"Hmmmm...Mowgli that means little frog."said the Lamia as the baby reacted positive by that name.

"Oh so you like that name, Mowgli. Well then it's decided from now on you're name is Mowgli. Mine is Naomi but you can call me Mama"said Naomi as she relaxes with Mowgli safely in her arms and blanket she soon started to sing a lullaby to the baby Mowgli and slowly he falls asleep while Naomi not much of a mourning lamia curls herself and Mowgli into a curled up ball of her own coils to make sure their safety and to have no one disturbing them in their much needed sleep. While inside Naomi keeps Mowgli close to her arms as they slept.


	2. A Recovering Morning

After a restful mourning Naomi with Mowgli still in her warm arms uncoils herself out of her ball of coils and noticed that her now adopted son Mowgli is still sleeping in her arms while remained wrapped up in his blanket, to Naomi it was an adorable site seeing Mowgli all cuddled up in his blanket and in her care she could just eat him up although not literally. With the sleeping infant in her arms Naomi heads back to her tree nest wondering if it survived the storm.

When she reached the ancient tree it was still standing tall and proud as ever, even though a few branches are torn off here and there it's still looks ok. When the lamia was about to climb the tree she remembered Mowgli in her arms.

Realizing that she needs both her arms and most of her tail to climb up the tree, but quickly the lamia mother got an idea using the tip of her tail Naomi coils around the sleeping baby knowing she won't be needing that of her snake tail. With that problem out of the way Naomi started to climb up the tree with ease and grace as if she was soaring up to her nest like a bird while not disturbing Mowgli's sleep.

Once she reached her nest it was in shambles much to her dismay. Most of the soft leaves are gone along with the long jungle grass, all that's left is the bare branches tied together with powerful vines with some of them broken but can be easily fixed. To Naomi's mind it would take forever to restore the large nest just by herself. But she knows that it's better here in a large and tall tree than a cave since Shere Khan being a large tiger that he is has no hope of climbing up to her nest being so high, making it a safe haven for her and Mowgli.

Then Mowgli started to wake up not noticing the coil wrapped around him since he's wrapped up in his blanket. Naomi felt Mowgli squirming and brought him into her arms again releasing him of her coils.

"Hey there, Mowgli I see you slept well."said the lamia while Mowgli responded only with happy baby noises to which Naomi can't help but smile warmly to her son. But soon Mowgli started to cry.

"Oh, what's wrong sweety?"said the lamia but then thanks to her acute hearing she can hear Mowgli's stomach growling.

"I see your hungry, but what can I give you for food?" asked herself as the lamia looks around the canopy for any fruits that are suitable for the baby until she felt Mowgli going under her cloth that covers her breasts and started to nibble on the right one and then started to suck on it as it starts to feed the baby boy.

At first Naomi a bit shocked but then she remembered that her own son used to do the same thing, So with that she lets nature runs it's coarse or in this case wait until baby Mowgli has his fill. While feeding Mowgli Naomi started to repair the nest with her long 35ft snake tail as she gathers the large and soft leaves to uses them to cover the rough branches then she brings her tail down to the jungle floor to collect a large quantity of tall jungle grass to add more softness to and around her nest. Then she collects strong vines to replace the old and broken ones. Eventually Mowgli stops feeding and quietly went back to sleep.

With the baby asleep Naomi places Mowgli on the mostly repaired part of the nest while being surrounded by a loop of her tail in case he were to wake up and starts moving around on his own, as she went to finishes fixing and repairing her nest. After a while it was late in the afternoon and Naomi finally finished fixing her nest. She rested her back on the nest and it feels like resting on a cloud. Then she turned to Mowgli who remains sleeping soundly. In a sense Naomi felt rather proud and satisfied with herself on how things are going so far for them, even though there were a few bumps in the road, it was no problem for her thanks to her tail and knowledge.

Eventually and without warning while resting on the nest Naomi dozed off and at the same time Mowgli woke up, feeling restless the baby freed himself from the wrapped up blanket leaving him only his diaper cloth. The boy on his hands and knees started to crawl around but he was limited by the large loop of coils that Naomi placed around him as a safety measure.

But that won't stop the baby boy as he crawls along side the loop to see if he can find an exit only to find none. Then he tried to get on his feet and climb over the coiled loop only to fall on his tush. Feeling trapped the infant started to cry again.

Waking up to Mowgli's crying Naomi went to her son and comforts him. "Awww there, there Mama's here don't cry I'm here don't worry."said the lamia as she picks the baby up and rocks him in her arms, and soon Mowgli stops crying as he enjoys the attention and rocking from Naomi.

"There we go, no more tears."said Naomi as she continues to rock Mowgli gently until Mowgli starts being playful with Naomi and by playful meaning him pulling her hair.  
"Ouch! No Mowgli, don't do that. That's Mama's hair...Ouch."said Naomi as she separates Mowgli from her hair while holding him.

Then Mowgli noticed the scars on the lamia's arms and out of curiosity he touches them. To Naomi it didn't bother her as she knows that Mowgli being as young as he is the baby tends to be curious to anything around him, although when she looked at the scars it reminded the lamia of her fight against the tiger Shere Khan and how he attacked her from behind slamming her head against a large rock knocking her unconscious.

Returning from a trip to a not so happy memory lane Naomi noticed Mowgli wanting get down on the nest to which she obliges gently putting him down and as soon he's on his hands and knees the baby went around the nest while being under Naomi's watch. Every time Mowgli would get too close to the edge of the nest Naomi using her tail would take him away from the edge and place him on a safer part of the nest mostly around the center.

Meanwhile somewhere in the deep jungle although far away from Naomi and Mowgli, Shere Khan the tiger is roaming around proudly in the jungle being very satisfied with his kills he did yesterday. As it wasn't just a few human's lives he ended but two naga's live as an added bonus even though he spared the lamia for only one reason. To have her suffer for what her kind did in the past. For the tiger he not only he hated humans but nagas and lamia as well for the same reasons they both share. Eventually he reached a watering hole with a waterfall after walking around the jungle can make one thirsty and the water looks very tempting, he approaches the watering hole and started to drink from it.

Back to Naomi and Mowgli they gently play together as the lamia uses her tail to play with her son as he tries to grab her tail only for the lamia to keep him from capturing her tail. Eventually Naomi gets Mowgli from behind and gently hugs him from behind.

"Oh such an energetic boy, you'll grow up to be a fine hunter someday."said Naomi then she heard her own stomach growling meaning it's time for her to hunt but then another problem appears. How can she hunt without leaving Mowgli in the nest alone? It's obvious that he can't come with her to hunt fearing he might get hurt in the process. Then she remembered that there's various fruits in the canopies of different trees surrounding there large and ancient tree home, Its not much but it would have to do in order to stay close to her baby boy and to keep him safe from harm. After playing with Mowgli Naomi quickly left the nest to gather some fruit while doing so she keeps some of her coils on her nest keeping Mowgli away from the edges of the nest.

After gathering all the fruits that she could carry Naomi heads back to her nest she places the gathered fruit on the nest's floor and began eating while removing the unwanted peel with her sharp nails. While she was eating the lamia kept an eye on Mowgli as he continues to crawl around the nest. Eventually he reached the fruit peel pile that Naomi made and started to play with the peel much to her amusement seeing him playing with the peel was enjoyable, to the lamia, he was so cute when her son laughs and giggles while playing .

But eventually it was that time again as Mowgli crawls towards Naomi and wanted to climb to her lap but he couldn't until the lamia helps him up and soon enough the baby went back under her cloth and began sucking her. For Naomi it was something that she's starting to get used to, while feeding Mowgli, she continues eating her fruit supper in peace.

Later the two would finish their respective suppers and Mowgli started to cry again, thinking it's probably gas Naomi takes him to her shoulder and gently taps him on the back and after a few taps the first two burps were small but the third one felt like a burp of a baby rhino, Much to Naomi's shock and surprise she brings Mowgli in front only to see him happy but noticeably tired. Naomi then looked outside of her nest and sees that dusk is setting in soon. So following her instinct as a mother Naomi prepares Mowgli's basket and blanket for him to sleep in, and after everything was ready Naomi wraps the blanket around Mowgli keeping him warm from the cold night air and place him inside the basket.

Then Naomi started to sing her lullaby to Mowgli.

"Go to sleep,  
Rest upon your bed,  
May this night bring dreams to your head"

"Hear my voice,  
Never let it die,  
Keep this lullaby"

"Soon the sun shall set on,  
Long it will be till dawn,  
Never from you will I be gone"

"Carry on,  
Rid this world of fear,  
Now the time is near,  
Peace will soon reign here..."

And soon enough Mowgli peacefully went to sleep as Naomi finishes her lullaby. As the boy slumbers peacefully the Lamia feeling tired as well prepares herself to sleep, while she curls up Naomi takes Mowgli's basket/bed into her curled up coils of her own to keep him next to her in case she's needed from him. But surely and slowly Naomi soundly went to sleep after a looooong day of fixing her nest and taking care of her son Mowgli.

(Author's Note: The Lullaby is Zelda's Lullaby from the Zelda series)


	3. Mowgli Stolen, King Louie's Party

(A/N: Enjoy)

It's been a week since Naomi had found and adopted Mowgli and the lamia mother couldn't be happier with her beloved son. As they go through her part of the jungle towards a large watering hole where there is tall waterfall cascading down on the calm water. As the lamia continues moving forward she has her son Mowgli resting with his eyes closed while sucking his thumb on the part of her snake tail that was close to her human half. For Naomi it was an idea that first wouldn't work the way she picture it in her mind but now in the real world it works like a charm. But she would always turn her head to his position just to check on him. As they reached the watering hole Naomi then picks up Mowgli as he only has his briefs on and slowly the baby started to wake up noticing that he's being held by his adoptive mother.

"Mowgli, wake up sleepyhead it's time for a bath."said Naomi as she slowly enters the large water hole which is quite cool especially since today the jungle sun was hotter than usual so it's good time as any for them to cool off while for Mowgli it was time for his bath. As the two enter the water Naomi made sure to keep Mowgli a float using her snake tail as a floating tube while giving him a nice wash.

Meanwhile in the trees above there are a gang of monkeys messing around until one of them saw the lamia and what in their minds can make out was a strange creature that resembles them only without the fur. The gang of monkeys decided to go and get a better look at the strange but not without cation as they fear Naomi as they heard tales about her and her late mate known to devour their kind without mercy. Even though what they heard was true Naomi and her mate would attack the monkeys for either for a quick snack, to scare them off when they are getting on their nerves and other things.

As the monkeys were sneaking around while getting closer to the two, Naomi continues to give Mowgli a bath while playing with him in the water using her hands and her tail. Mowgli was enjoying himself playing with her laughing and giggling as his mother and protector was giving him a bath. Eventually after their time in the water Naomi in her arms leaves the water hole and to an opening that she can use to dry her snake half while absorbing some rays from the sun to gain the necessary body heat for her snake half.

Meanwhile as her snake tail was getting some heat from the sun, Naomi was drying Mowgli up with the blanket using it as a towel. Mowgli at first resisted of being dried up but it was short lived since Naomi did a quick job of drying him up. Feeling a bit tired Naomi decides to rest for a bit against the one of the trees around the waterhole then she takes Mowgli in her arms while she lays out her snake tail making it more comfortable for her.

"Ahhhh...nothing like a good bath and a swim to cool off and with a pretty nice shade under a tree to keep us from the sun for a while. Now then let's get some rest before we head back home, what do you think, Mowgli?"said Naomi as the baby responded by just releasing a small giggle which made the lamia smile warmly to her son as the two enjoys the shade together. While they were together resting the monkeys were above them watching the lamia waiting for her to doze off and the chance to snatch whatever it is that's in her arms.

Naomi continues to play with Mowgli by tickling his nose with her tip of her tail which made the baby giggle with delight. "Hehehehehe..cuchi, cuchi, cuhi, cu. Such a cute little baby boy aren't you."said Naomi as she loves to play with her baby son Mowgli. After a while of playing Mowgli became tired and snuggles close to his mother and gently went to sleep while Naomi feeling that she could use a nap herself followed her sons lead and curls herself up with Mowgli getting comfortable in her arms while also on her coils if he ever wants to sleep on a different spot.

After a bit they're both asleep and with that the monkeys got themselves down by holding on to each other by their legs and tail and having two or three holding on to the branch. As a monkey went down and was very close to Mowgli he would see him and think that he's one of them. So like the master thieves of the jungle that they are they gently and carefully snatch Mowgli out of his coiled bed and away from a deep sleeping Naomi and like that they took off to King Louie's palace. As they swing from vine to vine Mowgli would wake up from the constant swinging and not knowing the danger he was in he was having fun with the monkeys and they do tricks on the canopy with the baby as they travel back to their home in an ancient ruins of Bander Log.

Meanwhile in that very place it was filled with monkeys as they play and mess around with each other and on the throne was a large orangutan named King Louie the self proclaimed king of swings. As he watches his monkey subjects messing around he noticed that his gang of monkeys that he sent scouting around the jungle have come back and brought something interesting to which they brought Mowgli to their king and when King Louie saw Mowgli he couldn't believe what he's seeing a small man-cub, he asked his monkeys where did they find him and they told him he was in the coils of a lamia most likely as her suppose future lunch.

Thinking that they found their new ruler of the monkeys King Louie announced that Mowgli will be his successor and he will be known as the monkey prince and with that the monkeys rejoice and started to party like it was 1999, with Mowgli as the guest of honor as he was sitting on a makeshift thrown that King Louie ordered his monkey to make for him. While the party was going on Mowgli would look around searching for his mother who he wanted to be with but instead only to find monkeys everywhere in which missing his mother Mowgli begins to cry but his cries were met with deaf ears as the sound of the monkeys chattering and screaming blocks his sound of crying.

Meanwhile back at the waterhole Naomi was horrified and frantic when she woke up she couldn't find Mowgli anywhere as she checks around the area look through every nook and cranny there was no sight of him. Then she tried a different approach using her forked tongue Naomi flickers it tasting the air looking for her son's scent and soon enough she found it with a different set of scents and found out who was that took her baby to which she was furious and like that she took off following the mixture of Mowgli's scent and the monkey's. She would go as fast as a lioness in the Serengeti out hunting down a antelope.

Meanwhile the party continues on as the monkeys were dancing and partying while ignoring Mowgli's crying as the baby wanted to be with his mother. Meanwhile King Louie not paying attention to Mowgli was going around the party dancing like he's the king of swings. Then one of the monkeys did noticed Mowgli and thinking that he was just hungry the monkey tossed him a banana but the problem was it too big for the baby to eat not that he wanted to eat anyway.

And then suddenly the party stops in dead silence with only the sound of Mowgli crying and King Louie singing unknowingly would bump into a furious mother, hell hath no fury like a mother's scorn and wrath as the monkeys where terrified by the sight of the lamia Naomi as if she's the terror of death coming to claim their souls. When King Louie turned around and saw Naomi he can feel her over whelming lust for blood and saw the ice cold look in her eyes as if she ready for the kill.

At first King Louie as he gathers his courage tried to confront her but only ending up having her tail around his neck and feeling it crushing his wind pipe. Several monkeys tried to take her on but as soon as they saw her eyes they were stopped in their tracks but not just out of fear but when they saw her gaze they felt like they could stare at her eyes forever and soon all the monkeys followed suit as they looked into her eyes. In truth Naomi was hypnotizing them with her eyes and enough soon she releases Louie of her hold when he looked into her gaze letting him breath again. Then she started to do a hypnotic belly dance while shifting her coils into a hypnotic pattern, make sure that all of the monkeys would fall under her spell and power.

While this was going on Mowgli stopped crying once he saw his mother but now he was confused on what's going on around him as he was oblivious to her hypnosis and lust for blood. After a few minutes of her hypnotic display all the monkeys including their king were entranced and soon enough they're all under her spell as they just sit and stand there with a dopey smile in there faces. Seeing like this Naomi stopped her hypnosis and went directly to Mowgli as she quickly approaches the boy she quickly went over to him taking him into her loving arms as she hugs and kisses to which Mowgli responded positively.

After their happy reunion Naomi returned her attention to the monkeys and their King ready to give them pain and punishment for what they have done, but being a parent that she is, Naomi lulls Mowgli to sleep with her lullaby as she shields him from the graphic scenario that she was going to do to the apes that was not suitable for the baby. Once her son was sleeping peace fully on the thrown Naomi then turned her attention to the apes and quickly went on a rampage as the ruins echoed with the cries of the monkeys in agony as they were at the mercy of a lamia mother's rage.

After painting the ruins in red and washing herself up in a close by river Naomi went for her sleeping child as he slept on like nothing happend. To Naomi she was glad that Mowgli was safe but she learned that she needs to be more careful and more alert to keep her adoptive baby safe from harm. She gently picks him up and places him on her snake tail that was close to her human half as he rest on it while starting to suck his thumb. To that Naomi with Mowgli in tow went back home as dusk slowly comes.


	4. Predator of The Night, Shere Khan Hunts

As dusk settles in Naomi with her son Mowgli in toe continues their way back home after their encounter with the monkeys and how the lamia mother taught them a lesson in the form of pain and terror. Mowgli remains sleeping on Naomi's tail close to her not wanting to be apart from her. Meanwhile as the two return home a certain menacing tiger is on the hunt once again. The tiger is none other than Shere Khan who was responsible for the deaths of many. Now once again he's on the hunt looking for an unlucky soul who would cross path with the vicious beast.

Following the tiger on his hunt was Tabaki the jackal a faithful servant of the self proclaimed ruler of the jungle. Tabaki is a mischievous trickster while also being a coward he would tell tall tales of the jungle while he would steal food from other animals even goes as far as to steal from different man-villages. The reasons why that Tabaki would follow Shere Khan is mostly he feeds on scraps from his hunts while sticking next to when trouble is near them. As for the tiger Shere Khan couldn't care less for the weak jackal but he is useful to scout around for prey since most of the animals don't see him as a threat they would let their guard down and when that happens Shere Khan will strike.

The tiger travel the entire jungle not caring who's territory it belongs to as he thinks himself as the ruler of the jungle eventually Tabaki went ahead of Shere Khan as the tiger orders him to look around ahead of him and report back to him in which the jackal obliged.

As Tabaki looks around he noticed some scales moving at first he thought it was a large snake but he got a better look it was a lamia he's spotted but when he saw a man-cub on her tail probably her meal, he couldn't believe his luck. But before he would go in the jackal knew better than to confront a lamia having to bump into some in the past. So with that Tabaki carefully and if possible quietly goes around the lamia while remaining hidden in the bushes.

As the lamia mother is getting close not being very far from them to returning home she has the feeling of being watched and followed. Not taking any chances Naomi takes Mowgli safely into her protective arms in case of any predator willing to try their luck.

And then out of nowhere from behind Tabaki jumps to Naomi but with her sharp reflex she swats the jackal with her powerful tail. When Naomi looked at her attacker she looked at him like "Really either your very stupid or very desperate" look on her face. To Naomi and her remaining kind Tabaki is nothing but a pest who she would with a simple but powerful swipe of her tail can send him across the jungle even if the jackal were to go for her again she would pin him down to the jungle floor until he would be suffocated by her and then toss him aside.

When Tabaki weakly went back to his four legs he got a better look of the baby boy and gave a hungry look and without thinking he tries to attack again this time on Mowgli. But Naomi will have none of that as she saw his attack coming she strongly swats him aside making him crash against a tree and land on the floor. Naomi was getting angry at Tabaki especially since he tried to take her son's life. The Lamia is prepared to make Tabaki hurt using her most powerful weapon her 35ft. serpent tail.

Meanwhile from afar Shere Khan watches their fight waiting for an opportunity to attack Naomi and her precious child. The tiger was rather surprised finding Naomi with a man-cub it must be the one that escape his clutches during his ambush attack on the group of traveling humans a while ago. Maybe this is his chance to finish what he left off. Shere Khan sneers with glee as he quietly gets closer to Naomi while she's distracted with Tabaki.

As the tiger comes closer Naomi has no idea the danger coming her way. Will she see it in time escape or will tragedy strike twice for the lamia mother?

Naomi continues to swat away Tabaki left and right keeping Mowgli safe from the mad jackal having no idea that Shere Khan the tiger was on the prowl waiting for the right moment to strike down the mother lamia. Meanwhile several wolves from the wolf pack who lives and shares Naomi's territory having in good terms with her after she saves some of their pups from danger at one point in the past are out hunting until their heard a commotion and decided to check what is going on.

Once the wolves arrived they see Naomi fighting off Tabaki while protecting a strange creature they never seen before. At first they were about to leave since it looked like Naomi can handle Tabaki with ease until one of the wolves spotted Shere Khan the tiger stalking Naomi from behind. To their horror Naomi doesn't know of the ambush from behind as Tabaki was a decoy to distract her from the real danger. Wanting to help her one of the wolves went to her aid and attacked Shere Khan while the rest of the wolves alerted her and called the rest of the wolf hunting party for assistance.

To Naomi's surprise to see one of her wolf friends attack Tabaki to which she's very thankful but when the other wolves called out to her and warned her of the ambush Shere Khan quickly tries to attack Naomi and Mowgli from behind, to which Naomi as quickly as she could used her powerful snake tail to swat away the tiger as hard as she could but the tiger quickly recovers and attacks again this time aiming for the infant Mowgli. Naomi is in a disadvantage as she was protecting Mowgli with both her arms leaving her with just her tail but that's not enough to stop the tiger. But regardless she used her tail by curling it up into a spiral shield and as Shere Khan pounces on her she pushed him back with her makeshift shield.

As Naomi kept on the defensive with her coil shield the wolves kept on the offensive as they kept attacking the tiger. But ultimately Shere Khan over powered the wolves while leaving Naomi's coiled shield with several scars from his claw attacks. Meanwhile Tabaki being the coward that he is ran away from the fight after getting a beat down from Naomi earlier and a smack down from one of the wolves. At the mist of the fight Mowgli started to cry as he was frighten on what's going on around him. Naomi tries to comfort him but unfortunately she can't do two things at the moment.

Then on a last ditch effort the wolves dog pilled on the vicious tiger as they try to pin him down while biting him down on his body but the tiger was too strong even after being in this fight that's been dragged out for so long he can feel his fatigue kicking in.

Meanwhile the remaining wolves who could still fight and have little injury are feeling drained of their energy, while Naomi was no exception as she can feel the exhaustion on her whole body and the stinging pain of wounds from her tail shield. She was holding Mowgli in her arms and right now to her Mowgli weights a ton while her arms are like jelly, but she knew she can't quit especially with Mowgli in danger and not wanting to repeat what happened to her late family.

"So then my dear it's seems that you're exhausted, Why not hand over to me the man-cub and I'll spare your life and the rest of your wolf friends." said Shere Khan menacingly to Naomi.

"Like Hell I will, I won't ever let you have my son." said Naomi being defiant to the tiger.

"Your son? But he's clearly a cub from man. Surely you are joking of having this cub to be yours." said Shere Khan

"I don't see why I can't have him as my own. Besides I'm his best chance to survive in this jungle. So I will not hand him over to you, I rather die before I let that happen." said Naomi with defiance towards the tyrant tiger.

"Hmhmhmhm...very pour choice of words my dear. You will join your mate and cub in the afterlife."said Shere Khan as he was about to fight Naomi for the life of Mowgli suddenly the entire wolf pack lead by Mother wolf attacks Shere Khan as this was now a numbers game in which the vicious tiger can't win as he was over powered by the wolves numbers he decides to retreat knowing he lost to much energy and gain some wounds from the wolves.

With that it was a victory for everyone as Naomi thanked the wolf pack for helping her and Mowgli out of that ambush when they did. The lamia was very grateful to them. Then Mother wolf comes to Naomi.

"Naomi might I ask where did you find that man-cub?" said mother wolf.

"I found this little one alone in the river shore. No one was around so I took him in." said Naomi

"Hmmmm…..but where your family is?" said Mother Wolf not knowing of what happened to them.

"Well...Mother wolf it's a long sad story." said Naomi as she tells Mother wolf and the pack of what happened on that fateful stormy night."

"Oh dear I'm very sorry to hear that. Naomi we owed you a debt when you saved our cubs from a hunter and tonight is the beginning of our payment." said Mother Wolf

"Wait what do you mean?" said Naomi a bit confused.

"I mean from here on out we will help you protect your child. It's the least we could do as I will be his godmother." said Mother Wolf as the rest of the wolves seems to agree with her decision.

"Oh thank you, Mother Wolf that means so much to me and my sweet boy." said Naomi as she puts Mowgli down on the jungle floor as the infant looks up at his mother then to his godmother to which he went on all four and crawled towards her being curious on who she was. Mother wolf lets Mowgli get close to her as he pets her while she licks him on his cheek to which he responded positively.

"Well what do you know he likes you." said Naomi with a smile as she was happy knowing that Mowgli will be more safe in his jungle home.

"Why yes indeed." said Mother wolf as Naomi gently takes Mowgli into her arms feeling that it's getting late as she thanks the wolf pack again for what they did. The two parties parted ways back to their respected homes in the jungle. Meanwhile Shere Khan the tiger is furious that he didn't get to kill the man-cub thanks to Naomi and the wolf pack.


End file.
